Swamp Thing (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lord of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= |-|White Lantern= Summary Swamp Thing was originally neutral and did not pick a side during the battle between Superman's Regime and Batman's Insurgency. However, Gorilla Grodd's hired thugs were making bioweaponry using the plant life, which allowed Harley to recruit him in the fight against Brainiac. Benefiting the Green, Swamp Thing agreed to help restore balance and stop those who would be of any danger in causing wars that would likely destroy plant life. Willing to continue his work, Swamp Thing agreed to travel far and wide protecting plants no matter how far the roots are. Swamp Thing was recognised for his efforts to bring life and allow it to flourish, Mehenash Exeter gave him a white lantern ring, which found its way to his finger. Upon Dr.Fate's creation of a chaos-free timeline, Swamp Thing pollinated the universe with matter, allowing for the creation of life. Personal Statistics Name: Dr. Alec Holland, Swamp Thing Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doctor Affiliation: Justice League of the Multiverse (Member), Knights of Justice (Member), The Green, White Lantern Corp (Top Lieutenant) Previous Affiliation: Insurgency Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B | High 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8) (Can regenerate as long as The Green exists, even if his body and soul are both completely destroyed, and the Multiverse he inhabits collapses), Shapeshifting, Plant Manipulation, Duplication, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Exists in a Time Loop), Resurrection, Telepathy, Flight | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), Energy Shield, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams), Can drain life every time he does damage, Teleportation | All previous abilities plus, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation (Can control the 4 basic elements) Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the concept of plants), Magic (Plus resistance), Matter Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Immortality (Type 8) (Can't be killed as long as the white lantern battery exists), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the concept of life), Life Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Plus resistance) (Can control all emotions in a person, can manipulate characters without emotions to feel emotions), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Island level (Scaling to Superman) | Multi-Continent level (Scaling to metahumans like Superman and The Flash) | Solar System level (Scaling to characters like Batman) | High Universe level (Refilled and recreated an infinite universe with life and matter) Speed: FTL+ (His speed is equal to the likes of Superman | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Massively FTL+ (On the same level as other metahumans, such as Batman and Green Lantern, who can speed around the observable universe in hours) | Nigh-Omnipresent (He filled an entire universe with himself to create all of its matter) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class Z | Stellar | Infinite Striking Strength: Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Stellar | High Universal Durability: Island level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level | High Universe level Stamina: Godly, Irrelevant in higher forms Range: As far as he wants (Has no practical limits), Infinite (His matter extends across the entire universe) Standard Equipment: White Lantern Ring Intelligence: Genius. Is a well renowned scientist who is known for specialising on plant biology and phytology (Botanist). Weaknesses: Fire slows down the speed of regeneration, although this has no effect in later forms. Has a policy for not interrupting with the natural cycle of life and death. Feats: Has defeated thousands of metahumans with varying superpowers, and has years of dedicated experience in defeating them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Lord of Order | Knight of Justice | White Lantern Note: Since this character has similar abilities to it's original character, I give credit to the page originally made there. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Blessed Category:Forcefield users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Incomplete Profiles